


Little Will's Valentine's Day: A little!Will Adventure

by LivingOnTheEdge5



Series: Little!Will and Daddy!Hannibal [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bathing, Childhood Memories, Hurt/Comfort, Hypnotism, M/M, Mildly sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Age Play, Tears, Using a switch for punishment, temper tantrum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingOnTheEdge5/pseuds/LivingOnTheEdge5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Planning for Valentine's Day is much harder than little Will ever imagined.</p><p>*Please Note* new tags added for punishment/tears/hurt/comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daddy Hannibal's wonderful idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [telera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/gifts), [trr_rr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/gifts).



> An Age Play story written which much love and appreciation for the wonderful telera and trr_rr upon whose characters this story is based.
> 
> telera's series:  
> [ **Daddy Hannibal and Little Will**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1434442) [ ****](http://archiveofourown.org/users/telera)
> 
> trr_rr's series:  
> [ **Daddy Hannibal**](http://archiveofourown.org/series/73027) [ ****](http://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr)  
> 

**Little Will's Valentine's Day: A Little!Will Adventure**

**\-----------------------------------------**

Daddy Hannibal and Little Will are enjoying dinner together on a Friday night. The work week had been a long, stressful one for both Hannibal and his little boy, and they are looking forward to spending the weekend enjoying their time together.

Little Will is in his booster seat and eating from his favorite plate with the little compartments. He is in the process of recounting his last play date with his big cousin Matty in excruciating detail to his daddy.

"And then Matty said he didn't want to take out the trash," little Will says excitedly," so Uncle Frederick said he was going to spank his bottom if he didn't..."

"Darling," Hannibal interrupts and little Will looks up, Winnie the Pooh fork poised mid-air, much surprised.

"Yes, daddy?" his sweet little boy says, putting down his fork to carefully grasp his big boy glass with both hands. He drinks a big swallow of milk leaving behind a foamy milk "mustache" over his own brown one.

"Wipe your mouth please, baby boy," Hannibal prompts, sidetracked for a moment from his original declaration.

Will giggles and takes the cloth napkin he has draped nicely across his lap and scrubs hard at the offending milky mustache.

"Good boy," Hannibal says approvingly and Will beams from the praise.

"So Matty said he was..." Will begins where he had left off when Hannibal interrupts him.

"Baby boy," daddy says, and Will huffs a little at being interrupted yet again," you didn't let daddy finish what he was telling you."

"OK daddy," Will says agreeably, "but I have lots more to tell you, lots and lots."

"I know you do darling," Hannibal says patiently to his sweet boy, "but now its daddy's turn, so my little boy need to put on his listening hat and not speak."

"OK daddy," Will says again, pretending to pull on a hat and zip his mouth closed.

His round blue eyes are now fixed expectantly on his daddy.

"Very good," Hannibal says, chuckling a little, "Now, I know that you would like to hand-out valentines..." he frowns a little in reaction to the 'squeak' little Will can't help but make at this thrilling topic. "But I was thinking, instead, perhaps we could have our friends over and entertain them with a Valentine's Day party? How does that sound to you, little one?"

Will's little face is red from the effort of not speaking and excited little 'hmm's', and 'mmm's' are escaping from his mouth.

Hannibal smiles understandingly and says," Now you may speak, Willypoo."

Little Will lets out a mighty 'whoosh' of pent-up air and begins to speak in a hurried and excited voice as he bounces up and down in his seat.

"Really daddy!?" He gushes excitedly," We can have people come here and give them Valentine's treats?"

He rushes on before Hannibal can even open his mouth to reply.

"And we can have heart cakes, heart peanut butter and jelly 'samitches', heart fruit, heart cookies," he tilts his little, curly mop of a head pondering what he has left out," oh, and juice, pink juice... no...red juice because that's more Valentines-day-ee," he finishes and takes a thoughtful swig of milk.

"Can we do all of it daddy?" Will asks, forgetting to wipe his mouth.

Hannibal taps his own upper lip, and Will quickly swipes his napkin over his milky one.

"Oh, and daddy," little Will says in the beseechingly earnest manner Hannibal finds so endearing,"Can I make valentines for all my friends and their daddies, and mommy Bedelia..." he continues, checking off on his little fingers as he goes along.

He looks stricken for a moment," Daddy?" He asks in a worried voice, "do we have to invite Mason?"

"Of course darling," Hannibal says, "we must invite all of your little friends and their daddies and mommies. It is the polite thing to do. And you are daddy's little gentleman, yes?"

"Yessss, " Will agrees half heartedly, trying hard not to swing his legs under the table because daddy doesn't like him to do that; he says it is Bad Manners.

"But sometimes he's mean to me," little Will pouts, thinking about how Mason naughtily drew all over Will's little body with a Sharpie then ... Will shudders from the still painful memory.

"Mason is sometimes a naughty boy." Hannibal agrees as he folds his napkin and sets it beside his place setting. "But that is for his foster parent to worry about, not you, my little one. Mason will be invited to your party," Hannibal declares in a voice which brooks no argument.

Little Will looks so crestfallen; Hannibal feels he must do something to raise his spirits. He leans over and kisses his little boy's cheek.

"Now, wouldn't you like to see what I have prepared as a surprise for you?" He asks, knowing how much little Will lives for his daddy's surprises.

Sure enough, Hannibal's distraction works, and Will's clouded blue eyes become sunny again.

"A surprise daddy? Where? Where is it?" Will asks, nearly upsetting his glass in his excitement.

"Ooopps!" He says, darting a glance at his daddy to see if he has noticed.

"Slowly, little one," Hannibal says, who of course notices everything, "remember your manners."

But he is smiling and little Will knows he is already forgiven.

"You're the 'bestest' daddy in the whole world!" Little Will declares as he helps his daddy clear the table.

"And the smartest, and the prettiest, no, wait, 'handsome-ust'," he chants as he carries his dishes to the kitchen, " and the nicest," he pauses, searching for another adjective, as he hands his daddy his glass to place in the sink, "and the 'funnest'!" He finishes, pleased with himself.

"Well, thank you sugar bean," Hannibal says, looking down at his little boy who is dancing with impatience now."Would you like to see your surprise?"

"YES!" little Will says, grabbing his daddy around the waist and hugging him," where is it, where is it, where is it?"

"It's set-up in the library," Hannibal says, and little Will is off like a rocket, sliding a little in his SpongeBob slippers when he reaches the smooth wood of the hallway.

"No running in the house," Hannibal reminds him.

"Yes, dadddddddy," Will's voice calls back, becoming fainter as he travels down the length of the large home.

Hannibal smiles and follows after his little boy. He is very much looking forward to seeing Will's reaction when he finds all the beautiful supplies he purchased after consulting MarthaStewart.com: "Valentine's Day: Gifts, crafts, and activities."

  
\-------------------------

  
Little Will is nearly at the library door when he slides to a halt.

"Mr. Bear!!" he cries, ashamed to have forgotten to include his best furry friend in his surprise.

Hurriedly, he runs back down the hallway, nearly smacking into his daddy on his return route.

Hannibal holds little Will in his arms as the boy attempts to squeeze past.

"Ne,ne,ne," he says, in his native language, "why are you running up and down the hallway, little one?" he says, holding the squirming boy by his shoulders.

"Please, daddy," little Will begs, " please let me go. I have to get Mr. Bear so he can see my surprise too!"

"Yes, saldumas," Hannibal says, stroking his boy's curls off his forehead, "but please do not run in the house, it is not safe."

"Yes, daddy," Will answers with just a tad of pertness; he knows he won't fall, sometimes daddy is a fussy-wussy.

Will giggles a little at his naughty thought and Hannibal purses his lips sternly. Will gulps, hoping his daddy can't really read the minds of mischievous little boys as his big cousin Matty claims.

"Very well then,"  Hannibal says, "off you go. But slowly!" He adds as Will begins to speed-walk away.

He listens to the-thump, run, thump, run- of little Will: climbing the stairs, hurrying down the hallway, opening his door, and returning back down, beaming, with Mr. Bear clutched under his arm.

"We're going to see a surprise now saldumas," little Will promises his furry friend as he squishes him tight. "What is 'saldumas', again, daddy?" He asks, grabbing Hannibal's big hand in his eager, little one and pulling him with all his might down the hallway.

"It means 'Sweetness'," Hannibal reminds him, good humouredly allowing himself to be pulled along.

"That's right," little Will says sagely, coming to a dead halt in front of the closed library door.

He looks up yearningly at his daddy's face," Now, daddy?"

"Of course, baby boy. Go and see what surprise daddy has left you."

Just at that crucial moment- just as Will's eager little fingers are clutching the door handle- the doorbell rings.

Both little Will and his daddy turn curious faces in the direction of the front door, then look at one another.

"Who's that daddy?" Little Will asks, hoping that whomever it is will go away so they can continue with their fun.

"Well," Hannibal says, frowning a little as he consults his watch, " It is a little early, but this is also part of my surprise for you, my little one," he says, taking Will's hand off the handle and leading him towards the front door.

"Part of my surprise, daddy?" little Will asks, too shocked to protest about being led in the opposite direction of his surprise.

Daddy Hannibal just smiles and nods, knowing that whomever is at the door will soon answer his little boy's question.

\------------------------------

They reach the door and Hannibal unlocks the bolts as little Will, a bit bashful, hangs back to see who is waiting outside.

The door swings open to reveal...Uncle Frederick, holding a chocolate layer cake, and...Matty standing by his daddy's side and grinning the biggest, warmest grin his little face is capable of producing.

"MATTY!!!!" little Will shrieks, his face morphing from blank astonishment to pure joy.

"Come in," Hannibal welcomes his guests, kissing Fredrick and giving Matty a welcoming hug, as Will dances around them with unconstrained happiness.

"Hello Hannibal, " Frederick says, handing his host the cake and taking off his coat, "and aren't you going to say 'hello' to your Uncle Frederick? He asks, looking sternly down at the little boy. "Where are your manners, Willy?"

"Hello Uncle Hannibal," Matty says hurriedly," thank you for inviting us to your home. I made you a cake."

"Well!" Hannibal says, looking very impressed, "thank you very much for that Matty!" He says and little Will scowls from jealously and his uncle's reprimand.

"Hello Uncle Frederick," Will says, woodenly, "Hello Matty," he says with a little more life," Welcome to our home," he says just as his daddy has taught him, "May I take your coat, uncle?"

Hannibal, well aware of his little boy's feelings, lays a soothing hand over the back of his boy's curly head.

"Very nice Will," he praises, ignoring Frederick's sniff of disapproval.

"Now, would you like to put uncle's coat in the closet while I take Matty's delicious cake to the kitchen?"

"Yes, daddy," little Will says, determined to show Uncle Frederick that he is just as well mannered and clever as his big cousin, " _No matter what that old fattie says_ ," Will thinks wickedly to himself, smothering his giggle in the coat and immediately feels better.

"Then can I show Matty my surprise?" Will asks as he carefully drapes his uncle's coat over a hanger and stands on tiptoe to hang it in the hall closet.

"Yes, darling, but wait until I have begun the coffee before going into the library. I would like to be there when you see your surprise," Hannibal replies.

Though disappointed at the delay, Will feels his uncle's googly eyes boring into him, and he is determined not to give him any more cause for criticism.

"Yes, daddy," little Will says, grabbing Matty's hand and beginning to drag him up the stairs to his room, " just let us know when you're ready," he calls down.

"Come through to the kitchen Frederick," Hannibal says, "May I offer you some cognac? Or will coffee suffice?"

  
\-------------------------------------------------

  
Upstairs, little Will is recounting the exciting news of his party to his big cousin," ....and we can have heart cakes, and heart cookies, and heart "samitches", and ...." he stops, stricken by a realization.

"Matty!" He says looking at his big cousin in awe, " You can bake a whole big cake by yourself?"

"Yup," Matty says proudly, snuggling up next to his little motor mouth of a cousin, " and I put lots and lots of booze in the frosting, too," he giggles.

"What's 'booze'? Little Will asks giggling and wriggling as Matty nuzzles his face against his ear.

"Hey, that tickles! " He protests; Matty is always very affectionate whenever he sees little Will and is always trying to tickle or touch him.

 "Like wine," Matty explains, tucking a stray curl behind his little cousin's ear. "They're probably down there now right now, drinking some while they k-i-s-s," he says teasingly, wishing he could kiss the little, plush lips so tantalizingly close to his own.

Will smirks and jumps off the bed, darting over to his toy box and commencing to dig through it.

 Frustrated, Matty sighs and briskly rubs his favorite spot between his legs. "What are you looking for Pooh Bear?" He asks.

 "My new train shed daddy bought me," his little cousin says, retrieving the toy to show him.

" See? " He says, returning to the bed where Matty is sitting and passes it over to him." It's like a little tunnel Percy and all his friends can go through."

 "Cool!" Matty says. "When did you get..." Matty stops when they hear Hannibal's voice calling:

 "Alright boys, you may go to the library now."

 Will and Matty stare at each other for a moment then wild grins break out over their little faces.

 Will grabs Matty's hand, and jumping like baby joeys, they bounce out the door and down the stairs.

**To Be Continued**


	2. The Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Will discovers this surprise is not at all what he expected.

Hannibal and Uncle Frederick are standing near the foot of the stairs when the boys come pounding down to the landing.

"Where is your little friend?" Hannibal asks, surprised to see Will without his Mr. Bear.

"Oh yeah! Thanks daddy!"Little Will says turning and running back up to his room again.

After retrieving Mr. Bear, Will hops back down to the landing, where he grabs Matty's hand. Then, he stops, confused, because Matty is standing, head bowed a little, frozen in place.

Little Will peers down to where their daddies are silently waiting. It is only now that little Will notices Uncle Frederick and his own daddy's stern expressions; they look scary.

A shiver passes down the little boy's back.

"Why are you stopping, darling?" Hannibal says.

"Is everything OK daddy?" Little Will asks, wracking his brain in an attempt to come up with all the naughty things they might have done.

"What did you put into the frosting, Matty?" Uncle Frederick asks and little Will breathes a sigh of relief; it's not him. Then, his tummy feels a spurt of excitement.

Like all children, little Will, hates to be punished himself, but he finds it wickedly thrilling to see another child punished; a boy's version of schadenfreude.

"Was it whiskey?" Hannibal asks, though he knew this was the case as soon as Frederick had handed him the cake in the front entry. His suspicions were only confirmed once he had sampled the frosting.

Matty's shoulders relax and a lopsided grin appears on his little face.

"Yes, Uncle Hannibal," he says, "I put tons of dad's favorite drink in it to make it taste better."

"Is that so." Hannibal says, coming to stand at the very foot of the stairs and looking directly up into the little boy's face.

"Yup." Matty says, purposely keeping his eyes wide open and his face an innocent mask. "Why, does it taste gross now?"

Next to Matty, little Will frowns and shifts from one foot to the other; if Matty is going to be punished, he doesn't seem too worried.

"It's inedible," breaks in Uncle Frederick as he comes to stand next to Hannibal, "you ruined the whole cake Matty."

"I'm sorry." Matty says, and little Will looks up, filled with admiration at how the sincere apologize rolls off the little rascal's tongue.

Hannibal doesn't fail to catch both the insincere apology and the admiring look; his own eyes narrow.

"It was an ac-sa-dent." Will says, leaning his little body against his big cousin's in a show of solidarity. If Matty isn't getting a spanking then little Will wants this interrogation to be done already; he has been waiting to see his surprise long enough.

"Very well." Hannibal tells Matty, but his eyes still hold a warning.

"Accidents in the kitchen do occur," he says, turning to Frederick, "one can't make an omelette without breaking some eggs after all."

Will feels Matty relax and they exchange congratulatory grins.

"However," Hannibal says, addressing Matty once again; the boys' cocky grins fade. "If something like this ever happens again," he looks sternly from Matty to little Will," I, or Uncle Frederick will know that it wasn't an accident, and you will be severely punished. Intentionally wasting food is a very wicked thing to do. Do you understand, both of you?"

Both boys nod solemnly.

"Good boys," Hannibal praises.

"And Frederick," he says, "I would advise investing in a locking liquor cabinet to avoid such little mishaps in the future."

Uncle Fredrick's smile to Hannibal is watery at best. "That is very sound advice." He says, knowing full well that the frosting was no accident. "Perhaps you could recommend a store where I..."

"DADDEEE!" wails little Will; avarice has made him bold.

Hannibal turns to him with a shocked expression.

"Sorry daddy, I didn't mean to 'en-ur-rupt' while grownups are talking," he says quickly," but you said I could see my surprise and that was a hundred years ago, and ..." his impassioned speech peters out and he wrings his hands in a worried, supplicating manner.

"Hmmph," says Uncle Frederick, but little Will ignores him, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on his daddy's handsome face.

"Very well, Will," Hannibal concedes," you may, _slowly_ , take Matty to the library and share your surprise with him."

Trying their hardest not to jostle each other like puppies, the boys hurry down the stairs and walk-trot past the adults and towards the library.  
\---------------------------  
Standing outside the heavy oak door, Will turns to his cousin, "I get to go first because it's my surprise, " he orders and Matty grins his acquiescence.

Then like a young rajah, with his servant trailing behind, Will pushes open the door.  
\-----------------------------

  
At last.

Like a streak Will runs into the library, his round, blue eyes darting in all directions in an attempt to discover his surprise.

When he sees stacks of colorful items laid out on the refractory table he triumphantly dashes over.

The table's glossy wood surface has been covered with a thick sheet of clear plastic, and ranged all along its considerable length are a myriad of items which Will studies; a puzzled look on his boyish face.

Spread out in neat, organized piles are: pink, white, and red doilies, tubes of glitter, colored stock paper, spools of ribbon, rubber stamps, ink pads, pipe cleaners, glittering jewels, piles of pom poms and fluffy feathers.

Feathers!

Smiling, Hannibal walks up to his little boy whom, he believes has been rendered speechless with delight. To Hannibal's eyes, the display is splendiferous.

"Where's my surprise daddy?" Little Will asks, turning puzzled eyes up to Hannibal.

"Here, darling." Hannibal says, brows knitting." Here is your wonderful surprise."

Little Will looks back at the piles of art supplies with disbelief.  
A wondering smirk appearing on his little face.

"It is?" He says. "But where are the valentines for my friends? The ones I said I wanted?"

"Here." Hannibal says twigged at last. "You're going to make your friends beautiful valentines from all these lovely things and daddy will help you."

Will casts his eye over the table then begins to paw through the orderly collections, searching in vain for a cartoon face hiding amongst it.

"But...but where's SpongeBob?" He asks. "These aren't valentines."  
He looks down at the table; no Storm troopers, no smiling trains, no Spiderman, no...

"Where's Bat...?" he stops himself before he can ruin the surprise he has planned for Matty; Batman is Matty's favorite.

" _Remember_!?" He says in a stage whisper, grabbing Hannibal's sleeve. "I told you I wanted those valentines we saw at the store, those ones I showed you, _remember_!?"

Hannibal's vision of a contented boy, happily hand crafting homemade valentines is gone; replaced by a peevish boy, rooting through his carefully arranged supplies like a pig rooting through mud for an acorn.

Little Will gives his daddy a hopeful look, " Where's the candy?"

Frowning, Hannibal can feel his anger rising. His sweet little boy is not only ungrateful, but greedy too.

"There is no candy, Will, " he says.

Little Will's reaction is immediate, "No candeee?!" He says shrilly.

Then, in one final effort to fix what his daddy has clearly messed-up, little Will comes up with a solution:

"Can we go to the store now and get the cards and candy I want daddy?" He asks.

" _Oh, oh!_ " Thinks Matty, who has been watching this exchange with growing trepidation.

Unconsciously he takes a step away from his little cousin.

"No." Hannibal says, stooping to pluck some feathers off the exquisite Turkish rug. He replaces them onto their pile. "You will use these items or nothing at all."

The gauntlet has been thrown down and the room is quiet as little Will absorbs his daddy's words.

"But I don't want these!" Will says hotly, squaring his little shoulders in a confrontational way. "And you promised me you would buy me valentines and that we would have candy."

Strictly speaking, this was not true, his daddy had said they would have 'treats.' However, for the sake of his argument, little Will has thrown semantics to the wind.

"I'm sorry you feel this way, little one." Hannibal says, holding onto his control but terribly disappointed with his boy's bratty behavior. "But as daddy already said, these things or nothing at all."

It is at this moment, as Matty would later describe it, that, "Will lost it. "


	3. Pineapple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will safewords out.

"BUT YOU PROMISED!!" Little Will shouts, his small fists clenched in rage; tears of disappointment and frustration filling his eyes.

He takes a breath and lobs the worst insult he can think of, "YOU'RE A LIAR! A DADDY WHO LIES!"

" **That...is...enough.** " Hannibal says grasping his little boy by the shoulders as he squirms and struggles in an effort to break free.

As a result of Will's flailing arms, Mr. Bear is swinging over the table, knocking doilies feathers, and pom poms wherever he makes contact.

In one fluid movement, Hannibal picks little Will up and slings him over his shoulder.

Then, with his boy writhing and crying, Hannibal makes his way out of the library, only pausing briefly to address his guests, "Please excuse us Frederick and Matty. Frederick, could you take Matty to the living room and let him pick out a movie? "

At this moment, Hannibal is nearly smacked in the face by Mr. Bear.

He wrenches the stuffed animal out of Will's grasp.

Little Will's angry cries turn into a banshee's wail.

"Mr. Bear!!! Don't take Mr. Bear, daddy, he didn't do anything!"

Matty and Frederick watch as little Will, pert bottom perched high on Hannibal's shoulder, disappears into the hallway still trying to reach Mr. Bear as it's held out of reach by Hannibal's long arm.

"Whoa!" Matty says softly, his hand seeking Fredrick's. "What's he going to do to him, dad?" He asks, looking up into Frederick's face for reassurance.

Even the typically phlegmatic Frederick seems taken aback as they listen to Will's screams, muffled by hallways, walls, and doors, but still loud enough to hear clearly.

"Come on Matty," he says, squeezing his little boy's hand, "let's go make you some popcorn and then choose a DVD. Uncle Hannibal is going to be busy for a while."

"Shouldn't we go home?" Matty asks in a worried voice.

Frederick smirks, " No, Matty," he says placing his arm around the boy's shoulders, "Uncle Hannibal would have asked us to leave if he didn't want us here. Come on, let's go." He says and directs Matty out of the room.

Matty complies, but as he walks down the hallway little Will's wails, ringing inhis ears, he doubts either the treat or the movie will do anything to assuage his worry.  
\-------------------------------------------

Remaining tranquil by sheer will power, Hannibal carries Will and Mr. Bear up to the boy's room.

He accomplishes this feat, in part, by imagining he is watching the third act of La Bohème. Will's howls and pleas are now a quiet background hum, barely heard beneath the soprano's aria.

As Hannibal places the weeping, wriggling boy onto his bed, the composition's last note fades away.

"Ahhhh, oww, ahhhh, daddy let go, let go!" His little boy cries as his daddy settles himself onto the bed, pulls Will onto his lap, and wraps his strong arms around him like a human straitjacket.

Trapped in his daddy's arms, Will continues to struggle and cry for another five minutes, until exhausted, he finally goes limp in Hannibal's arms.

"Good, that is more like it." He says, placing Will onto the bed and kneeling down to remove the boy's shoes.

"Look at me." Hannibal says sternly as he places the sneakers beside the bed, and sniffling and whimpering, little Will lifts his hot, swollen face up to his daddy.

"I...I..." he starts then stops.

"Pineapple," he says, safewording out.


	4. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will remembers a painful experience from his childhood.

"Will." Hannibal says, sitting down next to his adult lover.

"Shit, Hannibal." Will says, apologetically, bringing his knees up to hug them against his chest.

Hannibal's mouth quirks downwards at the curse, but he says nothing.

The few times Will has safeworded out of their activities he usually refused to speak about his reasons until much later.

"I don't know...maybe...this was a little too close to home, this time," Will grimaces, his thumb automatically going up to his mouth.

"What do you need?" Hannibal asks.

"Daddy." Will whispers and Hannibal wonders if, tonight, he will be getting any further answers.

He takes Will into his arms and instantly, his lover is little Will again, shedding hot, copious tears onto his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, daddy! " He cries.

"Shhhh, shhhh, shhh, little one," he says, wrapping his arms around his little boy," don't say any more. Daddy is going ask our friends to leave, then come upstairs and get you into a warm bubble bath. Would you like that sweetheart?" He asks, and little Will nods his head, grateful for a daddy who understands without having to be told.

Little Will's thumb goes up to his mouth and Hannibal leaves him, curled up on the bed, stroking Mr. Bear as sucks his thumb.  
\--------------------------------------

Frederick and Matty are not surprised when Hannibal asks them to leave.

"I'm sorry that Will isn't feeling well. But please, Matty, take the bowl of popcorn and the 'Great Mouse Detective' home for the night. I'm certain Will will be right as rain by tomorrow." Hannibal says, hugging and kissing his guests goodnight.

Once he has seen Frederick and Matty off, Hannibal goes into the kitchen to prepare a bottle of warm milk with honey in case he finds Will has regressed to a baby state. Next he fills Will's largest sippy cup with the same mixture should he find Will is still in his little boy state.

He finds Will, surprisingly, still awake, and sucking his thumb as he rubs one of Mr. Bear's furry paws between his fingers.

"I'm sorry daddy." Will says, but his intonation has a warm burr to it, unlike any intonation Hannibal has ever heard little Will speak with before.

Intrigued, Hannibal pauses on his way back fromthe bathroom; Will appears unaware of his presence.

"I'm sorry I threw away those valentines you bought me." Will says, his voice breaking with emotion. "You work hard... everyday...and ...you were so happy because you thought...you thought they were the right kind...and you were giving ... me the ...the same things as all the other kids had."

Will's voice is breathless and full of tension."You were so proud and happy, but...but...when they saw them, they laughed at them...so...I went to the boy's room and ....and I threw them away."

Will begins to cry; deep and rasping sobs.

Hannibal knows this confession is not meant for him, but he believes he has a solution to Will's guilt.

He walks over and perches on the foot of Will's bed.

"Will," he says, rubbing the other man's back, "listen to my voice. The sound of my voice means you are becoming relaxed and comfortable."

Hannibal continues the induction portion of hypnosis and soon, Will's sobs lessen then cease all together.

"That's right Will; you can feel yourself relaxing now. You can feel a heavy, relaxed feeling coming over you. Relaxed, heavy, peaceful."

It takes a few minutes, but finally, Will is so relaxed, that Hannibal is able to rearrange him so he is lying flat upon the bed; he places a pillow under his head and takes his hand into his own.

"A heavy, peaceful feeling that is taking you deeper. And the deeper you are able to go; the deeper you will want to go."

Hannibal's words are timed with Will's breathing.

"Will, you are relaxed, and you are peaceful, and your father is here with us. He knows about the valentines, and he is not angry. He's not angry Will. "

"Daddy, I'm sorry," Will says.

"I know and it's alright Willy," Hannibal says, "You are my good, sweet boy, and I'm not hurt. I'm not angry. I'm so proud of my little boy and I'm proud of the man you are right now. I forgive you."

"Daddy, "Will whispers, "I love you."

"I love you too Willy," Hannibal says, " and there's nothing to forgive. You're safe and happy here with me, and when you wake up, you're going to bring this happiness and safety and peace with you. I am going to count from one to five and by the time I reach five, you will awaken, alert and happy. One, when you wake up, you will remember everything, two, you will be fully alert, three, and you will be happy, four, and have a sense of peace because your daddy loves you. Five."

Will opens his eyes and sees Hannibal standing by the bed, smiling.

"How do you feel?" He asks.

"Good." Will says, and it's true. He feels relaxed, and, happy and enveloped in love.

"Good," says Hannibal, pleased. "Now, let's get you into a bath."

Will nods, and as Hannibal pulls him to a seated position, he swings his legs over the side, but instead of standing, Will leans his head into Hannibal's abdomen nuzzling it with his face.

Hannibal threads his fingers through Will's hair and rests his chin onto his head.

"What is it beloved?" He says.

"Can we lie down together for a little?" Will asks.

"Certainly," Hannibal says, and removes his shoes and jacket before climbing onto the bed.

Hannibal sits back against the backboard and Will crawls over to rest his head on Hannibal's chest.

Hannibal can sense Will has experienced some sort of epiphany.

He waits.

"My father was a good man, a hard working man," Will says.

"Mmhmm," Hannibal hums in agreement.

"I was on the shy side and we moved so often, you know, I was always an outsider."

"Yes," says Hannibal.

"He did the best he could," Will says, and lifts his head to look at Hannibal.

"Yes, Will, he sounds like an honorable man. He would be very proud of you."

"He would be happy to know I've found someone who loves me," Will says, stroking Hannibal's face.

"To love and be loved, that is the greatest hope all parents have for their children," Hannibal says, taking Will's hand and kissing the palm.

  
" I have you fast in my fortress,  
And will not let you depart,  
But put you down into the dungeon  
In the round-tower of my heart."

Will recites and smiling, Hannibal continues:

And there will I keep you forever,  
Yes, forever and a day,  
Till the walls shall crumble to ruin,  
And moulder in dust away!”

They lie together, warm and content, as the bath water cools and the wind picks up outside, lulling them to sleep as it moves through the trees.  
\----------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote is from the poem "The Chidren's Hour" by Henry Wadsworth Longfellowr />  
> information about hypnosis is from wikihow" How to hypnotize someone"


	5. Punishment and Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Will is punished but Hannibal always knows how to comfort him.

Will wakes up the next morning fully dressed and alone. He feels happy and expectant, like a child waking on Christmas morning. He makes two fists and rubs his eyes.

"Daddeeee!" He calls and moments later, Hannibal is standing at his door.

"Good morning baby boy," he says, but his face is stern.

"Good morning, daddy." Will says and the tingle of excitement grows as Hannibal walks into the room.

"We need to talk about what happened yesterday, little one. I need you to understand why what you did was wrong, and why you must be punished." Hannibal says.

Little Will drops his head, biting his lip as he remembers the naughty things he did and said yesterday.

"Yes, daddy." He whispers, wondering what Hannibal has in store for him; his bottom clinches with anticipation.

"Come with me." Hannibal says and Will, fumbling a little with the bed clothes obeys, padding after him in stockinged feet.

Hannibal leads him down the stairs and into the dining room. Will looks around in wonderment because he has never been punished in this room before.

"Will." Hannibal says, standing very tall and straight, with his hands folded in front of him.

"Yes, daddy?" Will says and his little legs feel strange and trembly.

"Tell me why daddy is punishing you?" He asks.

"Cuz I was naughty yesterday." Will says in a low voice, looking down at daddy's shiny shoes.

"Eyes up here, Will." Hannibal says, and his cold voice feels like a lash to Will's little heart.

Will's round, blue eyes dart upwards to meet his daddy's hard, stern ones.

Daddy looks like a stranger to little Will and he whimpers a little in fear.

"Good. Now, tell me what you did that was naughty. It's important that we do this so you know what not to do next time." Hannibal says.

"I...I ...yelled at you and ...." Will is having a hard time remembering what he has done, in his little mind, it is just one big blur of anger and shame.

"You were very ungrateful and rude." His daddy says and his words cut like a whip.

Tears begin to well in little Will's eyes.

"You embarrassed me, you embarrassed yourself, and worst of all, you made our guests feel unwelcome in our home."

Little Will winches, shifting from foot to foot; maintaining eye contact is excruciating, his daddy's eyes look like hard, black pools of ice.

"Now, go outside Will and break a little branch off a bush. It should be almost as long as your arm and thinner than a chopstick. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes, daddy." Will says fearfully and Hannibal walks with him to the French doors which lead out to the back garden. He helps little Will into a jacket and his slip on sneakers.

"Off you go then." Hannibal says, and opens the door.

Little Will steps outside into the chilly morning and looks behind him.

Hannibal closes the door, then stands watching him for a moment before turning and disappearing from sight.

Abandoned, little Will feels like the loneliest boy in the world, and he shivers in his warm jacket.

He casts his eyes around the garden, drab and dormant in its winter slumber. As he walks down the pathways he imagines he is an orphan, like in the book daddy is reading him, and his fantasy helps lessen his anxiety.

He examines a few bushes before finally selecting one which he knows will be covered with purple flowers come springtime. He carefully measures a branches length against his outstretched arm then bends and twists it until it breaks.

Little Will goes back quietly through the French doors only to find that the dining room is empty. His heart leaps for a moment, thinking that maybe daddy has forgotten about his punishment, but then he hears a stern voice calling:

" Will, come into the kitchen."

Will walks through to kitchen, shedding his coat as he goes, and finds Hannibal at the counter surrounded by canisters and baking tins. He holds out his hand and tummy fluttering, Will places the switch into it.

Hannibal takes it, steps back away from the boy, and experimentally whips the switch through the air.

It makes a 'wheeeet' sound.

"Come with me Will. " Hannibal says and Will follows him to his office.

Randall is nowhere to be seen and Will wonders where he is.

"Randall is spending the next few days at Wolf Trap." Hannibal says, interpreting Will's thoughts as he brings the hard, black,  'time out chair' from its corner and places it into the middle of the room.

"Take off your shoes and socks, pants and underwear Will." He says. "Then come over here, lean over the chair, and place your hands onto it."

Slowly, Will toes off his shoes and pulls off his socks. Then he unzips and pulls down his cargo pants until he is standing in just a t-shirt and his SpongeBob underwear.

"Don't keep me waiting." Hannibal warns. So Will slowly pulls down his underwear and places it onto his pile of clothes.

His daddy looks terrifying; backlit against the windows and ten feet tall at least.

Bare bottomed, little Will walks to the chair and leans down, grasping each end of the seat with both hands, his round little bottom higher than his head.

Hannibal disappears behind Will and the little boy's breath catches.

He nearly jumps out of his skin when he feels Hannibal's large warm hand caress his left butt cheek.

"Ten lashes here." He says. Then the hand moves to the next pert cheek. "Ten lashes here."

"Are you ready?" Hannibal asks.

Will tenses and nods his head.

He hears the swish of the switch as it flies through the air and feels the impact on his bottom. His first thought is, " _This isn't so bad,_ " but then, a red hot stab of pain shoots through his bottom and down his leg; he jerks and gasps.

"One." Hannibal counts. "Don't move," he warns, and little Will lowers his head and grits his teeth at the thought of so many more to come.

By the time Hannibal has reached ten, Will is sobbing and repentant, any lingering feelings of anger against his daddy long gone. His whole bottom feels like a million stingy wasps have bitten its tender skin, and as Hannibal moves to his other side, Will whimpers with fearful anticipation.

When Hannibal reaches the final ten lashes, Will is a sweating, sobbing, quivering bundle of tears with a very runny nose.

"I'm sorry daddy!" He says, and when he looks up, he sees his tall, handsome daddy looking down at him with so much love and warmth, it make his little heart swell; fresh tears of relief pour down his face.

"I'm...sorry I was bad and hit you with Mr. Bear...."

"Shhhh, shhh, little one," Hannibal says, gathering little Will into his strong arms and pressing him close. "All is forgiven." He says, taking out his handkerchief and gently wiping his little boy's face.

Then he instructs him to "blow", and little Will blows his red nose into the soft linen which smells like lemons.

He leans into his daddy, rubbing and nuzzling his mop of a head against his daddy's chest until Hannibal, gently, so as to avoid the stinging marks left by the switch, picks him up and carries him upstairs and into his own bathroom.  
\--------------------------------------------------

He stands little Will up on the fluffy mat then runs a warm bath, pouring in soothing bath salts.

"Once you have a nice bath, then we'll put the special cream on your bottom." He says, pulling Will's shirt off him and kissing the top of his head.

Will feels dreamy and relaxed as he sinks into the bath; the momentary sting of the hot water against his bottom soon replaced with a dull throb.

Hannibal gently washes his boy all over, bestowing many kisses over his beautiful body as he soaps and rinses him.

This is one of Hannibal's favorite times together; Will sweetly pliant and relaxed after a punishment. A time during which the penitent basks in all the extra love and care Hannibal lavishes upon him.

One final rinse, a quick shampoo, then Will is ready to be helped out of the tub and dried. Hannibal wraps Will into his hooded dinosaur towel; a present from Mommy Bedelia and carries him back his own room.

Finally, after Will is dry and cozy, Hannibal lays his bare body, pink and warm from his bath, across his lap and gently rubs body butter with chamomile and aloe all over the smarting bottom.

Will nearly falls asleep during his daddy's ministrations, but even as he drifts, his tummy is making loud grumbles and gurgles of hungry protests. Hannibal laughs.

"Well, baby boy," he says, sprinkling Will's bottom with a little baby powder," it sounds as though someone is ready for breakfast?"

"Yes, daddy." Little Will says, but he is so drowsy, he can barely keep his eyes open.

Hannibal places his bare boy onto the bed, then carefully pulls one side of the duvet over him, and leaves him, sleeping sweetly to go downstairs to prepare a special breakfast for his little one.

  
\----------------------------

"Wake up baby boy." A gentle voice is calling, and Will opens his eyes to find that he is on his tummy on his bed, still naked from his bath.

He feels warm and clean and relaxed as he twists around to see his daddy carrying a large tray and smiling down at him.

"Let's get you dressed, and then, as a treat, you may have breakfast in bed, " Hannibal says, placing the tray onto the dresser and opening the drawers.

Little Will bounces up quickly, only to feel a sting when his bare bottom meets the bed.

"Owww!" Little Will hisses and looks down to see faint, pink marks all over his round bottom.

"It will sting for a little while, but by tonight it will be all better." Hannibal promises bringing Will two shirts to choose from.

Will chooses his favorite, "So Hot I'm Cool", Olaf shirt, Cars underwear, and a fresh pair of cargo pants with all the pockets and zippers.

Then daddy arranges the pillows for a backrest and very excited, Will sits back against them.

Hannibal holds the tray over Will and shows him how to lower the swinging supports. Then he places the tray onto the bed saying, "Bon appetit," which little Will knows is his fancy way of saying,"I hope you like my food."

Will gazes at the beautiful presentation his daddy has created: Hot cocoa with marshmallows melting on top, three heart shaped strawberry pancakes, two strips of bacon, and a sippy cup full of juice.

Little Will crows with delight and digs in.

Hannibal keeps him company while he eats, sipping his own coffee, and accepting little bites pressed upon him by his sweet boy.

Finally, the last sweet swallow of cocoa and piece of crispy bacon is gone and little Will wipes his mouth and folds his napkin.

"Thank you daddy. That was the most delish-ish breakfast I've ever had."

"Well thank you sugar bean." Hannibal says. " Go brush your teeth and put on some slippers while I bring this down stairs. Then we can talk about preparations for our Valentines party."

"You mean I still get to have one?" Little Will asks very surprised.

"Yes." Hannibal says, "We are still having one. And today Matty and little Alana are coming over today to help you with the decorations."

"Yippee!" Little Will squeals, jumping out of bed, his sore bottom completely forgotten as he trots into his bathroom.

Smiling, Hannibal retrieves the tray and carries it downstairs.  
\----------------------------------------


	6. Little Miss Alana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Alana and Matty visit.

Once the beds are made, the dishes done, and the house is in spick and span order ready to receive guests, Hannibal informs Will that his little friends should be arriving shortly.

Little Will has had many play dates with Matty, but Alana has only been over once before, and the little boy is still shy with the idea of hosting a girl.

As he helps Hannibal prepare the snacks they will serve their little guests, Will wonders what sort of games girls like to play.

The time Alana had visited it was summer, and they had played in the garden and drank lemonade the whole day; but this time would be different. Will knows girls like to play house, but he's tired of that game, and knows Matty doesn't like it at all.

Hannibal notices that Will's spirits seem diminished and strokes his little head," What is sweetness? Are you worried about something?"

"What am I supposed to do with a girl, daddy? Does she like trains or pirates or any of the things Matty and I like?" Little Will asks, remembering now how Alana had stuck to Hannibal like a limpet, demanding all his time and attention.

Little Will frowns with the memory but luckily, daddy's head is in buried in the refrigerator so he misses it.

"Ding dong."

The front bell sounds and Hannibal and Will walk hand in hand to the entry way and open the front door.

Frederick is standing under the front portico holding the hands of two very excited little people and looking like he needs a stiff drink.

"Welcome." Hannibal says, smiling broadly. "Come in."

"I'm going to take off." Frederick says hastily, handing the boy and girl off to Hannibal who looks at him with surprise. "I had to borrow Jack's car to transport the kids, and I promised him I'd return it as soon as I dropped them off. I'll be by to pick them up around seven?" He says, not waiting for Hannibal's confirmation before limping back down the stairs.

"Goodbye, Matt!" He calls as he opens the car door. "Be a good boy and help your uncle!"

"Seven is fine!" Hannibal confirms, grasping Matty and Alana's hands and ushering them through the door.

Will smiles at Matty then watches, lips pursed, as Alana proceeds to hang onto Hannibal's arm, showing him all the pretty details of her frilly outfit. Hannibal leans towards the little girl, tilting his head, the model of polite interestedness.

"Come on Will," Matty says, wondering if his little cousin had been spanked or paddled for his tantrum."Let's go and play."

But little Will is busy, watching with jealous eyes as little Alana giggles and hugs his daddy.

"Hmmm?" He says absently; now little Alana is opening her Hello Kitty purse and showing Hannibal its contents.

"Come on!" Matty insists, grabbing his little cousin's hand and pulling. "Let's go up to your room and set up your trains!" He cajoles, knowing full well the path to Will's heart.

"Uncle Hannibal?" Little Alana is saying as she swings his big hand in her little one. "Are we going to bake treats? Cuz Uncle Frederick said we were going to bake treats and I am a really, really good cooker, I mean baker. I've made ten cakes in my Easy Bake Oven with frosting and everything. And Uncle Frederick said they were the yummiest 'baby cakes' he had ever eaten and..."

"Darling," Hannibal interrupts and Will frowns, at the endearment," why don't you start making the crafts for Will's party and then we will think about making the treats, alright?"

"OK!" Little Alana says noticing Will for the first time.

"Hi, Will!" She says, running up to him and giving him a hug.

Little Alana smells like strawberries and bubble gum and her pretty black hair is pulled into two high, ringlet pony tails with pink ribbons tied around them. She is such a frilly and delicate vision that little Will feels shy around her.

"Are you excited about your party?" She asks, clapping her hands together. " I am!! You are so lucky to get a Valentines party! Your daddy is so nice!" She adds looking back coyly at Hannibal and batting her long eyelashes.

Will jerks away from her and grabs Matty's hand. Bubblegum scent and pretty dresses notwithstanding, little Will has a feeling he doesn't like having Alana over after all.

Alana doesn't appear to notice Will's reaction as she turns and flounces back over to Hannibal, grabbing his hand and swinging it back and forth as they walk down the hallway towards the library.

"Don't worry about her, Willypoo." Matty whispers comfortingly as he and little Will follow Alana's swishy skirts. "Your daddy is just being nice to her because she's a guest."

Little Will looks appreciatively up at his big cousin and gives him a quick hug. Hannibal, looking back at that precise moment, catches the sweet exchange and is pleased with his little boy. " _Will is behaving so well today."_ He thinks, as he leads the little girl into the library. " _So different from his behavior of yesterday."_

He smiles as the boys pass by him. " _I'm glad he has learned his lesson_." He thinks, unaware that the little green eyed monster called jealousy entered his house alongside a strawberry scented moppet.  
\---------------------------------

"Look at this Uncle Hannibal!"  
"I've finished another one, Uncle Hannibal!"  
"Can you help me first, Uncle Hannibal!?"

Will grits his teeth and glowers down at the valentine he is making.

Little Alana's showboating and shrill demands for Hannibal's constant attention are wearing thin.

There's also the fact that though he and Matty have been working at a steady pace, little Alana seems to have a natural knack for crafting and has been far outpacing them;her pile of completed valentines looms much higher than the combined work of both boys.

Matt and Will share a look of commiseration.

As soon as Hannibal had demonstrated how to construct and decorate little mailboxes out of shoeboxes, Alana announced,"I can make everyone who is coming a box."

"But that is twelve people, my dear." Hannibal says, "Isn't that too much for one little girl to tackle?"

Little Alana smirks and looks up at Hannibal through her long eyelashes; little Will rolls his eyes.

"No Uncle Hannibal." She says, leaning against him and giving him an enthusiastic hug." I'm really good at making things...once, when I was really little, I made...." And Alana is off again, monopolizing Hannibal's attention and consulting him on which paper she should use to cover the boxes:

"Red or pink paper? No, wait, I know!!! " Alana says." Red for boys and pink for girls!"

Little Will feels compelled to comment.

"I don't want a red box!" He says, looking up from the card he is making for Mommy Bedelia. " I want to make my own box and it's going to be pink!" He says.

Little Alana frowns and she tosses her pretty ringlets.

"Well, I thought only baby boys liked pink." She says with false innocence. "But I'll make you whatever color you want, Willy. What about you Matty?" Little Alana says, turning, large, doe eyes onto the startled little boy, " What color mail box do you want me to make you?"

"Uh, pink, I guess?" he says out of loyalty to Will, but not caring much either way; Matty is here strictly for the food-that and little Will's company.

"Hmmm?!" Little Alana says pertly, turning back to her task.

But Alana is not a mean little girl, and she does like Will, though secretly she thinks he is a little too babyish at times.

"Do you want me to put Olaf on yours?" She asks Will in a conciliatory manner.

"How?" Will asks, raising big blue eyes in wonderment.

Alana quells a natural desire to answer him with a tart, " _How do ya think, dum dum_?"

Instead, she chooses to answer in a way which will keep her bottom off the "Must Spank List."

"I'll cut him out of white paper, and use an orange marker to draw his nose," she says sweetly, looking over to see if Uncle Hannibal has noticed how nice she is being.

"OK!" Little Will says, his sweet face lighting up with pleasure causing  the little girl's heart to melt, because Will is too cute to stay irritated with for long.

The group works happily for another half an hour, then are corralled into the bathroom to wash their hands.

Once they are all clean, Hannibal invites them into the dining room where a splendid tea has been set out for them.

Little Alana claps her hands and runs around the table, examining everything until Hannibal pulls out a seat from the head of the table, indicating she should be seated.

The little girl sits down at the head of the table, fluffing and shaking her voluminous skirts.

Then Hannibal shows Matty and Will to their seats, which are on either side of Alana's, helping the little boys into their chairs.

"Now, my dear." Hannibal says, bowing slightly to the little miss who beams from his attentions. "You shall be the big lady hosting this tea. That means you will ask your guests how they take their tea, and then be in charge of passing around the treats. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes, Uncle Hannibal!" Little Alana beams excitedly, looking at the sweet Peter Rabbit tea set. "Do I get to pour the tea?" She asks hopefully.

"No, little miss," He says, standing with his hands behind his back like a waiter. " I will do that, but you may place the sugar and milk or lemon into their cups after I have poured it."

"Yes, Uncle Hannibal," Little Alana says, too enraptured with the wee sandwiches, cakes and dear little tea set to let a little thing like not pouring the tea bother her.

"Very good," Hannibal says, smiling warmly.

"Now boys." He says, looking at the two scamps seated on either side of their hostess."This tea is going to be a little test to see if your manners are ready for the Valentines party."

"Yes, daddy."Little Will says with confidence; he's had lots and lots of practice with manners.

"Yes, Uncle Hannibal." Says Matty, who is already bored with the whole business.

To him, the cakes and dishes seem like something only a girl would be interested in. But to his astonishment, his little cousin seems as excited as Alana about the little cakes, cunning cups, and bunny shaped creamer.

However, food is food, and little Matty knows that whatever Uncle Hannibal serves is worth the extra fuss of saying 'please', 'thank you', and remembering to keep his elbows off the table.

Philosophically, he drapes his napkin over his lap and answers, "Two sugars no milk," to little Alana's inquiry.

Will and little Alana are having a splendid time pretending to be a mommy and daddy out to tea with their little boy.

"It's OK you're our son, right Matty?" Little Will had asked anxiously when Alana was casting their roles.

Matty had shrugged and asked for, "Another sandwich please," figuring the more the other two chatted, the more food he would be free to eat in peace.

Finally, the last cup of tea is drained and the last petite fours is eaten.

Mouths are wiped, and napkins are folded neatly and placed onto the table.

Then Hannibal appears and announces that as a final treat he will clear the table and do the dishes without any assistance.

"Thank you Uncle Hannibal!" Matty and little Alana say in unison.

"Thank you daddy!" Little Will says before being hustled out of the dining room and back to the library by little Alana.

"Show me what you've done!" She demands, and the boys take turns showing her the valentines they've created and the treat bags they've decorated.

"Good job!" Little Alana says encouragingly, though she knows hers are much better.

"What's this one?" she asks Will, picking up a folded piece of red paper with a large, brown scribble on the front of it.

"That's for Mason," Little Will explains,"That's the mud puddle for his pigs."

Little Alana giggles and places the card back on the stack.

Her own card to Mason had been created, correctly, but without any care or enthusiasm.

Alana had bad memories of the one time she "played" with little Mason.

She had been on a visit with Hannibal while Will was away at Mommy Bedelia's. Mason's daddy had had a meeting with Hannibal, and had brought little Mason along.

Once the boy and girl were alone, Mason had taken one look at Alana's ringlets, and pronounced them to be "Pig's Tails", thereby, he told the girl, his own property.

Before the startled little girl could protest, he had produced a pair of safety scissors from his Peppa Pig back pack and begun chasing her through the house.

Shrieking, with fright, Alana had run to Hannibal and hidden behind him; Mason was sent home in disgrace.

"Why is your daddy even inviting that little brat?!" Little Alana asks Will as they place glittery stickers onto Uncle Frederick's box

"I don't know," Little Will says frowning. "Matty and I don't like him either, do we Matty?"

"I hate the little turd," Matty says, looking up from the card he is making for his daddy.

Little Will and little Alana giggle at Matty's deliciously naughty phrase until Hannibal enters the room; then they stop abruptly.

"Well, little ones," he says, happy to see that the little group is  enjoying themselves, " are you ready to plan the party's menu?"

Little Will and Alana look at one another and answer simultaneously,"Yes, yes, yes!!!"

"Come to my desk then," Hannibal says, and the little boy and girl nearly trip over one another in their eagerness to sit down in the seats in front of the large, antique desk.

"What about you Matty?" Hannibal asks when that boy doesn't make a move.

"I'm OK, Uncle Hannibal," he says, smiling his lopsided grin," whatever Will wants is fine with me."

"Oooh, ooh daddy, I want watermelon cut into hearts with cookie cutters," little Will begins.

"And heart shaped cookies!" Little Alana cries, the fever of party planning burning brightly.

"Heart shaped samitches." Little Will says.

"Heart shaped Jello Jigglers!" Is Alana's next inspired menu item though she has to waste precious moments explaining to little Will what those are.

"Yes, yes,yes." Hannibal says good naturedly, coming to sit down and pulling out a creamy sheet of paper. He unscrews the top of his fountain pen and says, "now, again, and more slowly please," and the children repeat their requests.

"Heart shaped pizza! Is Will's next idea.

"Pink and white cake pops. Oh, and heart shaped rice krispy treats!" Says Alana.

"That's not fair, that's two!" Will protests and Hannibal intercedes before an argument can begin.

"Very well," he says quickly," I think this is enough."

"And chocolate covered strawberries!!" Will shouts, attempting to get one last request in before it's too late.

Hannibal smiles a little, repeating as he writes in his beautiful copperplate hand, "Chocolate covered strawberries."

He looks up, his handsome face beatific.

"I'm very pleased with you," he says, looking over to include Matty in his praise, "you have all worked very hard and shown me you will be fine little hosts and hostesses for our party."

Little Will and Alana hold hands and giggle happily. Over at the table, Matty shrugs, all this menu planning is making him hungry.

"Uncle Hannibal?"He says in a plaintive voice.

"Yes, Matty?" Hannibal replies, waving the list to expedite the drying process.

"I'm still hungry, " The boy says.

Hannibal's eyebrows draw-up and little Will and Alana giggle again.

Hannibal rises from his desk and holds out his hand, "Come with me Matty," he says, " I believe I can find something for you in the kitchen."

\-----------------------------------  
When Uncle Frederick arrives right on the dot of seven , Hannibal greets him and shows him into the living room.

There, snuggled under two fleece blankets on the couch are Matty, Will, and Alana, fast asleep with "The Aristocats" still playing.

"How were they?" Frederick asks quietly, thinking how sweet Matty looks while he sleeps; his little, shorn, head is resting against Will's curly one.

"Very good, "says Hannibal, "they all worked very hard today."

"Good, " Frederick says, still glad he hadn't been forced to stay and assist."Matty," he says, shaking the boy's shoulder and waking the other two up in the process.

"Hi, dad, " Matty says, though little Alana simply grumbles and burrows further under the blanket, her head resting on Will's shoulder.

"Come now, you two," Hannibal says," you need to get home in time for baths and bed."

"Can we stop by Taco Bell on the way home, dad?" Matty asks hopefully as Frederick helps a groggy Alana gather her purse and sweater.

"Not today." Frederick says, taking the boy's hand as Hannibal scoops little Alana up in his arms and carries her out to the borrowed car.

"Goodbye Uncle Hannibal."Little Alana says, smiling sweetly and kissing his cheek.

"Goodnight, sweetheart, thank you for all your hard work today." Hannibal says, helping her into her booster seat and fastening the seatbelt around her."We will see you here tomorrow around one to help with the set-up?"

"OK, Uncle Hannibal."Little Alana says, "Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite."

Hannibal laughs and goes up the stairs where little Will is waiting in the open door of the entry hall. His curly hair is matted on one side, one SpongeBob slipper is missing, but to Hannibal's eyes, he is the most precious, delicious, and perfect little creature on the face of the planet.

"Did you have a good day?" Hannibal asks, taking his little boy's hand and closing and locking the door.

"Yes, daddy."Little Will says, sleepily." Alana is lots of fun. She likes doggies, and kitties, and Playdoh, and SpongeBob..."

"She is a very nice little companion for you." Hannibal agrees gauging how tired Will must be because he is content to continue their walk to the kitchen in silence.

"Now, how about some soup and bread for dinner?" He asks naming one of Will's favorite meals.

"Yummy!" Little Will says." And can we eat it at the counter?"

Little Will likes to imagine the counter is a diner and he is a policeman coming in for a meal.

"Of course. Then a bath and bed; we have big day tomorrow."Hannibal says, planning to make fifty chocolate dipped strawberries once Will is safely tucked in.

Will retrieves Mr. Bear from under the blankets in the living room and sits him on the bar stool next to him.

"We have a big day ahead of us, Mr. Bear," he tells his furry friend, "so you must be a good bear and eat up all your soup."

Mr. Bear stares straight ahead, but little Will knows that his wise, furry friend is just as excited for tomorrow as he is.

  
\--------------------------------


	7. The Party!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party is a success, though two guests are unable to attend.

Everyone agreed that little Will's First Annual Valentine's Day Party was a tremendous success.

Hannibal had rented a tank of helium, so when little Will entered the music room the morning of the party, the ceiling was already covered by heart shaped pink, red, and purple pearlescent balloons.

It was such a pretty sight that little Will just gazed and gazed, and Hannibal slyly captured his sweet, whimsical expression in a photo.

\---------------------------------

Frederick brought Matty and Alana over a little after lunch and all three children worked diligently; setting places, decorating tables, and more often than not, getting underfoot of the adults.

Frederick had made a delicious tapenade to share and managed to drink several glasses of Hannibal's exemplary wine as they worked.

Guests were scheduled to arrive at 3 PM, for this was a children's party, and none of the adults wanted children made cranky from staying up past their bedtimes.

Mommy Bedelia is the first guest to arrive, bringing a teddy bear for each of the boys and girl .

Bedelia had dressed each bear to reflect the little peoples' interests: Will's is dressed in little cargo pants, Keds, and a shirt with a fuzzy puppy appliqué on it, Alana's is dressed in a Hello Kitty costume, complete with frilly underwear slit up the back for its furry tail to poke through, a detail the little girl much admires. Maddy's bear is dressed as Batman and has a mask, gloves and small utility belt that can really hold things.

After thanking and hugging Auntie Bedelia, the kids run into the music room with their booty, and are soon absorbed in a raucous game of, " Hello Kitty Undercover Batman Hunter," during the course of which Matty stuffs his bear's utility belt with olives, calling them, "bombs you can eat."

Uncle Jack comes next bringing with him, Beverly, Jimmy, and Brian, three grownups Will already knows, who are happy to join in the planned games; tirelessly playing with and entertaining the little boys and girl.

The only invitees who did not attend, much to little Will's relief,were little Mason and his daddy Dr. Cordell.

Dr. Cordell had phoned Hannibal the morning of the party sending their regrets; Mason was suffering from a severe case of impetigo.

Matty had overheard Uncle Hannibal tell his dad that Mason and his father would not be attending the party because the boy was at," an extremely contagious stage of 'impigtigo'".

The little boy ran to tell Will and Alana the good news.

The three children laughed and joked about the pig boy's "impigtigo" which prevented him from coming to the party.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish, says Matty with relish, repeating a saying he has heard his dad use many times but doesn't truly understanding the meaning of.

"Ha, ha, serves him right," little Alana smirks, "nasty, mean, dirty boy."

Little Will was happy too, but he says nothing, other than laugh along with the others; his recent switching having made him more cautious than usual.

  
\----------------------------------

  
By seven o'clock Hannibal and Will's home has been returned to its normal, peaceful state.

By eight o 'clock, Will is snug in his bed, his little head nearly splitting in two from his yawns, though he declares to his daddy that,"I'm not tired at all."

Hannibal knows better however, and strokes his little one's head singing him a song until Will's lashes lie in dark crescents against his rosy cheeks.

"Good night sweetheart," Hannibal says, kissing his little boy's cheek and watching as Will brings his thumb up to his mouth.

"Goo' nit' daddy," little Will says, around his thumb, already rocking on the fast approaching waves of velvet sleep. "I love you."

"I love you too Willypoo," Hannibal says, pulling the quilt up and kissing the little face one last time.

  
" I have you fast in my fortress,  
And will not let you depart,  
But put you down into the dungeon  
In the round-tower of my heart."

Hannibal quotes quietly, and closes the door.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Will's scary experience with little!Mason can be found in [**Piggy, Piggy**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3257039) by [**Elle82**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle82)  
> 


End file.
